Project Summary/Abstract The NYU Center for the Study of Asian American Health (CSAAH) is an NIMHD Center of Excellence (COE) in its third cycle of NIMHD funding and submitting its COE renewal. CSAAH remains the only center within the NIMHD network focused on understanding, addressing, and reducing health disparities among Asian American populations through rigorous, transdisciplinary, and community-engaged research. Co-led by Drs. Lorna Thorpe and Andrea Troxel, the Investigator Development Core of CSAAH will advance and support the careers of postdoctoral fellows, junior faculty, and early stage investigators and places particular emphasis on expanding workforce capacity and expertise to perform translational research to understand, address, and eliminate health disparities in the Asian American population. The Investigator Development Core will develop and maintain a robust Pilot Project Program to support formative and innovative research on Asian American health and health disparities that will stimulate future careers in these fields and build the foundation for larger studies. In addition, this Core will work with the Administrative Core to review, monitor, and support all research products to maximize rigor and effective dissemination to the community. The specific aims of the Investigator Development Core are to: 1) Develop and maintain criteria and procedures to solicit, review, and select pilot projects on Asian American health and health disparities from postdoctoral fellows and junior faculty in medicine and population health, with an emphasis on health disparity and minority communities; 2) Provide mentorship and technical support to awarded mentees to maximize rigor and impact, as well as enhance their capacity to compete for funding; and 3) Review and promote research products from all Center research projects to advance CSAAH scientific goals. The Investigator Development Core will provide study design guidance and methodological training to ensure the success of pilot research projects and to strengthen investigator capacity and competencies in design, implementation, and dissemination. The Core leverages the expertise and infrastructural support within the NYU School of Medicine's Department of Population Health, specifically the Divisions of Biostatistics (Troxel) and Epidemiology (Thorpe), and the Section for Health Equity's content and methodological expertise in Asian American health disparities research (Drs. Chau Trinh-Shevrin, Simona Kwon, Nadia Islam, and Stella Yi). The Core will advance Asian American health disparities research by leveraging a transdisciplinary team of investigators and mentors to support congruence between pilot research and the mission of CSAAH in key areas: 1) Documenting health care disparities by Asian sub-group; 2) Identifying biological, environmental, and social mechanisms for health disparities; and, 3) Developing effective and scalable population health interventions in cancer, cardiovascular disease, diabetes, and mental health.